


it all slows down

by malec



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, it started out happy and then it got sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec/pseuds/malec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's unfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it all slows down

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been checked, and I'm tired so I apologize for any mistakes. set during the finale; warnings for blood and death. amy dyer is a queen.

she feels her heart beating; slow and steady and a gasp escapes her lips, tears almost  immediately springing to her eyes. she can feel the wind brushing against her cheek softly, can feel the pins and needles in her freezing fingers, and she can feel the gentle drum of her heartbeat in her chest.

she feels alive.

the feeling of wetness on her cheeks only make the tears come faster and she looks to philip as he feels for her heartbeat as well and suddenly they're both crying. crying and laughing, and she feels warm and alive.

her name called from the lips of a voice she doesn't quite know, and she's still laughing as she turns, her heart bursting with joy and-

pain

she forgot pain. 

she'd forgotten the excruciating pain humans could go through, but suddenly it all comes back and she's bleeding, wet, sticky red stuff and she wishes she could be happy about that but all she can feel is pain and it hurts so much and she can feel her heart stopping and she wants to scream and shout because no

it isn't fair.

she always loses before she can play the game.

and everything is red and pain and she remembers wasting away in a hospital room with something eating away at her body, and all she could think is how unfair it was.

and it's still unfair.

all she can think about is how unfair it is as crimson red spills out of her body. it's unfair as she chokes in pain, hot tears spilling for a different reason now. it's so wildly and massively unfair as she feels herself being picked up; feels her herself slipping away.

she tries to hold on.

she tries to listen to the voice telling her to hold on, the voice she's come to adore. she sees kieren's face in her mind and she knows that this will kill him.

(and she hopes he and simon are happy. she truly does.)

last time, she'd died in her sleep and hadn't even known she'd died until she was crawling out of her own grave. this time though, this time she's wide awake and she can feel everything.

her hands are numb from the cold, her heart is thumping away and everything is slipping away. 

everything is dark again as she closes her eyes.

she knows that this time there is no coming back, and so she desperately feels for her heartbeat, soaks in the feeling of the cold against her skin and holds onto the arms carrying her.

it all slips away.

and it's unfair.


End file.
